paydayfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Хокстон
Хокстон (ориг. Hoxton) - это играбельный персонаж в PAYDAY: The Heist и PAYDAY 2. Описание Родом из Шеффилда, Южный Йоркшир, Великобритания. У него есть два брата, о которых ничего не известно. Он и его братья устраивали "разборки" с хулиганами, футбольными болельщиками и бандитами. Никогда долго не задерживался на предыдущих работах, а также обманул множество людей. У него появлялись долги. Запугивая людей, он заставлял их работать на себя, таким образом он вскоре погасил долги. Своё первое ограбление (алкогольного магазина) он совершил в возрасте 19-ти лет. Во время совершения грабежей на территории Великобритании, он встретил Кловер, для которой стал напарником, а по совместительству - учителем по криминальному делу. После долгого периода совместных ограблений Кловер решила отделиться от Хокстона и скрылась вместе с грузовиком, полным винтовок L-95. Хокстон подумывал о том, чтобы убить её, но в конце концов, гордый тем, что сумел хорошо её обучить, решил оставить Кловер в живых. Затем Хокстон отправляется в США, где позже вступает в команду PAYDAY, а Кловер остаётся в Великобритании. В результате подставы Гектором к событиям PAYDAY 2 Хокстон угодил в тюрьму, но спустя 2 года был освобожден командой. В тюрьме у Хокстона появились подозрения, что его подставили. Изначально он винил в этом Мэта, в камеру к которому он попал, за что стал регулярно его избивать "ломая тому каждую неделю новую кость". После своего освобождения Хокстон сказал, что больше не держит на Мэта зла, поскольку узнал о его непричастности к своему аресту. Более того - Хокстон даже предлагал освободить ещё и Мэта. С целью подтвердить свои подозрения, Хокстон сразу после своего спасения направляет команду в офис ФБР, где ищет информацию о "сдавшей его крысе". Благодаря полученной из серверов ФБР информации, команда получает выход на предателя - Гектора, которого затем и убивают в ходе ограбления Месть Хокстона. Заимел на лице большой ожог, чьё происхождение неизвестно. Возможно, результат пыток. Его маска из PAYDAY: The Heist стала маской Хьюстона, а в тюрьме он сделал другую, похожую на свою старую маску. Помочь ему бежать из тюрьмы можно в ограблении Спасение Хокстона, после чего он становится играбельным персонажем. Галерея Hoxton.jpg|Хокстон в PAYDAY: The Heist. HoxtonIG.png HXFTT.png|Хокстон в рекламном трейлере. DallasAndHoxtonByCDJO.png|Изображение из Twitter Overkill Software от автора CDJO day_oct_21_mask.png|Маска Хокстона в PAYDAY 2. day_oct_27.png|Промо-изображение на сайте Crimefest. oAgJRObDI0E.jpg petegold.jpg|Пит Голд, человек, озвучивший Хокстона в PAYDAY 2 и PAYDAY: The Heist. joshlenn.jpg|Джош Ленн, актёр, сыгравший Хокстона в PAYDAY 2. Примечания *Своё имя получил в честь города Хокстон, где он был в первый раз арестован. *Его озвучивал Пит Голд из Шеффилда, Великобритания. **Персонажу присвоили шеффилдский акцент, так как компания Overkill Software была уверена, что Пит Голд - единственный человек, который мог его озвучить. *Он иногда называет Вулфа "Вульфи" и "Вульфман", а Чейнса - "Чейнси". *Появляется в игре SpeedRunners в виде секретного персонажа. 'PAYDAY: The Heist' *Прототипом его внешности стал Ричард Блум, композитор и разработчик из Overkill Software. *Пит Голд - единственный актёр озвучки в PAYDAY: The Heist, который озвучивает только одного персонажа. *Во время разработки игры, его хотели назвать "Chips", "Haggis", "Knuckles" и "Hackney". *Маска "Secret" имеет сходство с Saints Row: The Third. От цвета к символу. Символ также известен как Геральдическая лилия. *В файлах игры обозначен как "american" (американец), что не соответствует его настоящей национальности. В PAYDAY 2 так обозначен Хьюстон, который является американцем. 'PAYDAY 2' *Сыгран актёром Джошем Ленном. **Модель с внешностью Ричарда Блума не смогли использовать в PAYDAY 2 в связи с проблемами с правами, поэтому разработчикам пришлось искать другого актёра на роль Хокстона. *Впервые о его заключении стало известно из A Merry Payday Christmas Soundtrack, где в интро сообщалось о том, что Хокстон попал в тюрьму между событиями PAYDAY: The Heist и PAYDAY 2, а также говорилось что он хочет связаться с Бэйном, чтобы тот помог ему с побегом. **Любопытно, что адвокат, во время попытки назвать Хокстона настоящим именем, успевает произнести "Бо", прежде чем Хокстон его прервал, что противоречит настоящему имени персонажа. Одного из разработчиков игры, к слову, зовут Бо Андерсоном. ***Возможно, что Джим Хоксворт - не настоящее имя, а один из псевдонимов. Либо разработчики просто передумали и дали ему в конце другое имя. *Его можно было заметить на Ice Bucker Challenge от Альмира Листо. **Видео было выпущено относительно задолго до первых трейлеров к спасению Хокстона. ***Первые аудио-файлы с озвучкой Хокстона появлялись в игре еще весной-летом 2014 года, поэтому можно сделать вывод, что над Хокстоном работали действительно долгое время. *Ненавидит Хьюстона, из-за того что тот временно использовал его имя и "отобрал" у него маску. Он часто оскорбляет и матерится в его сторону, когда зовёт. *Настоящее имя стало известно только из трейлера The Dentist. *Гораздо более разговорчив, чем другие персонажи. В частности, когда он кричит на гражданских, то часто начинает произносить долгие реплики. *Реплика "I just saw a spider so big, I think it was on Pacific Rim" ссылается на фильм "Тихоокеанский Рубеж". *При использовании навыка "Вдохновение" крича на напарника может выкричать фразу "Run Forest, run!", что является отсылкой к фильму Форест Гамп. Видео center|500px thumb|center|500px thumb|center|500 px thumb|center|500 px Маски PAYDAY: The Heist Clowns Hoxton.png|Clown Beeef Hoxton.png|Beeef Alienware Hoxton.jpg|Alienware Presidential Hoxton.png|Presidential Golden Hoxton.png|Golden Infected Hoxton.png|Infected Troll Hoxton.png|Troll Soundtrack Hoxton.png|Soundtrack Halloween Hoxton.png|Halloween Vyse Hoxton.png|Vyse's Locard Hoxton.png|Locard/Secret Hoxtonendofworld.png|End of the World Категория:Персонажи PAYDAY: The Heist Категория:Персонажи PAYDAY 2